The invention relates to a safety ski binding arranged in front of a front footplate of a ski, with the heel unit of the safety ski binding preferably exerting a forwardly directed thrust force on the toe unit via the inserted ski boot.
In an arrangement of this kind proposed in the German laying open print DE-OS 37 20 440 the toe unit comprises a sole clamp which supports the front part of the sole of the ski boot from the front, sideways and from above and which is pivotable against a substantially forwardly directed spring force about one of two substantially vertical axes of rotation disposed on both sides of the vertical central longitudinal plane of the binding. In this way, on the occurrence of predetermined lateral forces at the front part of the sole of the ski boot, the sole clamp can pivot outwardly about the axis of rotation lying in the direction of the lateral force and release the ski boot. In the earlier arrangement the sole clamp is displaceable relative to the housing in the direction of the axes of rotation and is resiliently biased in this direction towards the front part of the sole of the ski boot.
More specifically the vertically displaceable sole clamp is acted on from below by a double-armed lever on which an upwardly directed force is exerted via a rod and wedge transmission from the footplate which is pressed downwardly by the sole of the ski boot in order to reduce the lateral force required for lateral release of the toe unit in the event of a forward fall of the skier. The disadvantage of this known toe unit is the fact that a motion and force transmitting device has to be arranged between the vertically movably arranged footplate for the front part of the sole of the ski boot and the vertically displaceable sole clamp.